narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jubei Akuhei
, is a Legendary Hailing from the , and feared throughout the as the for his Skills and ruthlessness and proficiency in battle, He is also renowned as for his Complete Mastery of the Lava Release. He is currently the Head and Last remaining member of the Famed Akuhei Clan and the Pseudo-Jinchūriki of the Four-Tailed Beast . Background Personality Jubei, Being born before the era of ninja villages, Along Side and , possesses a perfect power that many shinobi desire. Because of this he is always composed and confident in his power. His air of aloofness and indifference is a product of dignity that only a Shinobi of such rare power may possess. Jubei is more or less emotionless for most case, only anger, annoyance, and dissatisfaction and a rare Happyness showing on his face. Because both his heart and body are so strong, he had no desire whatsoever for the Power of a . He had absolute confidence in his power, so he did not need the Tailed Beast and doesn't have to conspire with allies. Jubei even responded sarcastically towards Madara, who had assumed an air of impudence due to his increased Sharingan power. In battle he judged his enemy's power level and attacked with the minimum power necessary. He dealt with his enemies after determining their power. Once he had realized their weak point, their attacks were futile. Because he is the last of his clan Jubei felt nothing for others, sneering and dismissing humane feelings. Anyone in his way is an enemy whom he will exterminate without hesitation. He does not hold back his power, even against women. He rationalizes that all his prey is the same and defeats them accordingly. For one with such pride in his power, cooperation is proof of weakness and being alone is a condition for the strong. Once he judges someone as a obstacle, he is quick to kill without hesitation. Jubei has a very inquiring mind when there is something he cares about, but at the same time, he had almost no tenacity of purpose. If he becomes interested into something else, he will arbitrarily turn his back on what he's doing, even during battle. He is not greedy and is quick to quit doing something. Just like his fighting style, he is quick to make decisions and act on then immediately. As the heir of the Akuhei clan, Jubei will acts in an aristocratic manner when the need arrises— he always seems serene and apathetic towards other people, even while actually deeply conflicted. He is also notably calm, even in battle. He generally acts indifferent, bordering on arrogance, to most situations that he is faced with as shown from how he rarely views his opponent as being worth his time. Jubei is easily offended if his name is not used properly. As such, he views Hashirama in disdain for always referring to him improperly. When Jubei talks with Hashirama, he calls him by his full name. Jubei is very perceptive and is fully aware of the limits of his abilities and usually anything he states in comparison to an opponent is justified. However, when he was younger, he was quick to anger and very hotheaded, as noted by his grandfather. Appearance Jubei is a tall, fair-skinned man with spiky, black hair that had a slight, brown tint to it. In his younger days, his hair was short and he wore the standard Akuhei clan outfit: a high collared black shirt with the clan's crest on its back, which Jubei tended to leave slightly open, and black pants with bandages around his shins. Around his waist, he had a sash that held a sack, presumably containing his ninja tools. During later years, his hair grew out more and his sash was replaced by a belt, adorned with pouches and various weapons. He also wore another sash strapped across his shoulders which he used to hold his numerous swords By adulthood, He wears a tight black vest tucked in with a golden edged collar, he wear's a long black scarf that has a few rip's and burn's at the end and long black gloves which also have golden edging on the end. On his lower half he wear's a normal brown belt and then wears a black strip with complete gold edging, and then wear's casual black trouser's. He has spiked black hair and has golden eyes, he also has a red tribal dragon tattoo on his left arm. Category:Kurama Xiii